Sundays
by A lone fic-writer
Summary: Ritsuka plays a prank on Soubi. Warnings inside, rated T just for safty.


**Title: Sundays.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless.  
Warnings: BoyxBoy kissing, some cursing, and some adolescent fun.**

Ritsuka panted as he climbed up the stairs to Soubi's apartment. The building was doing some construction nearby Soubi's old apartment, and had accidentally broken his water pipe, so they gave him a better room upstairs to stay in.

"Damn, why didn't I take the elevator?" Ritsuka panted as he finally reached his destination. The only problem with Soubi's new place, was that it was on the TOP floor. Meaning, he got much more privacy, but it took more effort to get there.

Ritsuka smiled as he reached for the door. Soubi wasn't expecting him to come by today, so it would be a surprise for him. "Soubi?" Called Ritsuka as he let himself in. (Soubi still didn't lock the door.)

After looking around a little, Ritsuka found Soubi lying down on the couch, apparently asleep. Now, Ritsuka _could_ wake him up without doing anything, but why would he do that?

He closed the door as quietly as possible, and crept over to Soubi. _"Hmmm, now what should I do to him?"_ Thought Ritsuka. _"Ah, I know!"_

Ritsuka smirked as he quickly snuck into the kitchen. He was going to boil some water in a kettle, so when it went off, Soubi would wake up, and wonder who set the kettle up.

He set to work quickly, humming while he did it. Soon enough, he filled a kettle full of water and set it to boil. Knowing that Soubi would come and investigate, Ritsuka extracted himself for the room to go hide in Soubi's bedroom.

After a little while of waiting, Ritsuka heard the whistle go off and a surprised yelp from the living room. Ritsuka laughed to himself as he heard Soubi hurry into the kitchen.

Now, it was time for Ritsuka to make his entrance.

He crept as quickly as possible, not wanting to be seen or heard yet, and went over to the couch that Soubi _was_ sitting on a few moments before.

His smile widened as he heard Soubi mumbling to himself in the kitchen as he hopped up on the couch. _"Ah, what fun!"_ Thought Ritsuka. He noticed a manga that Soubi had apparently been reading when he fell asleep. He picked it up and started reading.

After turning the fire off the stove, a very confused Soubi walked out of the kitchen.

"AAAGH!" He shouted when he saw Ritsuka lying on the sofa. "R-Ritsuka, what the hell are YOU doing here?" He said, clutching his chest like he had just had a heart attack.

"Visiting you, silly Soubi." He said with the most innocent smile he could come up with.

"Y-yes, but… Oh, I get it! YOU set that kettle up, didn't you Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka could barely contain his giggles. "Yup, that's right!"

Soubi glared at the child. "What the hell was that for then? Couldn't you wake me up some other way??" He said sighing.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be _nearly_ as much fun!" Replied Ritsuka, grinning again.

A long pause ensued as Soubi glared at the boy. Sure, he loved Ritsuka, but did that really mean the boy had to torture him?

Soubi sighed, admitting defeat as he sat down next to the boy. "You're mean Ritsuka. Really, really mean."

Ritsuka snickered slightly as he scooted closer to Soubi and settled in his lap. He smiled and leaned on Soubi's chest, and continued to read the manga he found. "Hey, Ritsuka, where did you find that?" Asked Soubi when he noticed Ritsuka had it.

"On the couch, over there." He said, pointing to the end of the couch. "Why? Are you going to tell me not to read it because it's rated NC-17?"

"No, I was just concerned because it's a Yaoi manga that Kio keeps leaving here, and I would be forced to kill him if it inflicted lasting damage…"

Ritsuka laughed out loud as Soubi said this. "Hey, you where reading this too you know!" He cried, still laughing.

"True, I _was_ reading it… But then again, I'm older than you."

"Hmm, I wonder if Kio's trying to tell you something since he keeps leaving these here…"

"Yeah, he's telling me he's too lazy to take his books back home with him."

Ritsuka yet again started laughing. He sighed, and turned so that he was facing Soubi. He smirked once more, and brought his lips to Soubi's. Soubi was a little surprised at this, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

What surprised Soubi even more, however, was the tiny kittenish tongue he felt slide across his lips. _"Man, Ritsuka's maturing much faster than I expected. Ah, well."_ Soubi thought to himself. He smiled into the kiss, and opened his lips ever so slightly, just enough for Ritsuka to slip his tongue in.

Ritsuka, also smiling, pressed his face even closer to Soubi's, and put one of his arms around his neck, as he happily stuck his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. He couldn't stifle down a purr when he felt Soubi's hand reach around start petting his little neko ears.

He also couldn't stifle the moan that came from his throat when he felt Soubi's tongue slide across his, and fought back with full intensity. Soubi almost jumped when the boy caught his tongue with his teeth.

They where like that for a while, just sitting and making out. Ritsuka gave Soubi such a disappointed look when he finally broke the kiss.

"I love you Ritsuka." He said smiling as he rubbed Ritsuka's back. Ritsuka purred, and snuggled closer to Soubi. (As if that was possible!) "I love you to Soubi…" He said with a sigh.

"I'm glad Ritsuka… But, that's still not enough to get you off the hook for waking me up in such a rude way, you know." He had to try _real_ hard not to laugh at the small "Hmph" noise he got from the boy.

-**Hope you liked! A lone fic-writer AKA, Crazykitty93**


End file.
